demmafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Miller
'Daniel Horatio Miller '''is easy to crush on, but not so easy to beat in the pool. A sporty Shark with super smarts. Is it any wonder he’s so popular? Daniel doesn’t have powers, but he could cast a spell on any girl, drumming up the drama. ''new…Daniel Miller Bio Physical Appearance Daniel is tall, athletic and the leader of the sharks. His personal style tends to be casual but colorful without being over the top, while he prefers the dress-shirt-and-tie version of the school uniform. Personality Daniel is a sweet and fun loving guy. He is very athletic as shown by the fact that he is captain of 3 teams out of 5 in total. He never try's to dress over the top and has super smarts as well. Relationships Emma Alonso (2014-Present; Girlfriend/In Love With) Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her redistration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Daniel and Emma become a couple in the last episode of Season 1, The Chosen One. Maddie Van Pelt (ex-girlfriend) *They've broken up 74 times. *The most recent break-up was because Daniel wanted to be with Emma. *It is unknown when their relationship really started. *They broke up (again) in Discovery. Jax Novoa (Enemy) Trivia * He's allergic to butterflies. * He hates cheaters. * Daniel is the captain of The Sharks. * He's captain of the Soccer team. * He runs track and plays baseball. * Favorite color is blue. * As captain of the Sharks he gets a letter jacket. * He plays the guitar. * He sings and writes songs. * He hates lying * Favorite quote "Cheaters never win" * Nickname "Most Valuable Player" * Hates bullying and losing * It is known by Miss Information that he is an Aries in The Breakup. * He is captain on all of the sports' teams, shown in The Breakup. * He hates acting. Gallery References Will Daniel and Emma last? No way, with everything happening,it's practically impossible. I'm not sure. Definitely! Love will prevail! Jax and Emma will get together Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters